Love is An Adventure
by Anni101
Summary: Anni Love was a deliquent in the past and seems to be trying to change but isn't working out to good. During her adventure at her new school, Sweet Amoris High she meets different guys who have changed her life forever. Who would she fall in love with? Will she fall in love with all of them or one of them? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 A New High School

**Chapter 1**

**A New School**

***Beep*** ***beep*** ***beep***

"Ugh! Shut Up already!" I reached over to turn off the beeping alarm,

"That's better now back to sleep" I was about to go to sleep but a loud noise came from my door and in came my mother who opened the curtains inviting a bright light into my room.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked as I got up covering my face from the blinding light.

"Get up you! It's your first day at your new school and I don't want you to be late so hurry up and get dressed" she pulled the covers off of me

"Ugh! I almost forgot and yet you had to remind me again! Can I stay home?" I gave her my puppy eyes making her laugh.

"Ah are you serious no puppy eyes get up you're a big girl and besides like I said before it's your first day at your new school now let me repeat that slowly, it-is-your-first-day-at-your-new-school Now Get Dress Now!" she walked out closing the door behind her

"If only I was homeschooled" I got up and walked to the bathroom that was in my room and took a shower. Minutes later I ended up wearing my favorite black tank-top with a white shirt on top showing the traps of the tank-top with some white skinny jeans that had little tares and my black Nike. I let my red curly hair fall down to my shoulder. I looked at the mirror.

"Natural curls and eyes that are blue and green, haters gotta' hate" I laughed _yeah right,_ I thought I was a freak but eh… I mean how many people have these eyes. I felt special. Walking to the kitchen I grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Wow look at you might as well be in the television in the 1930s or 40s Aha ha I crack myself up" she continued cooking

"Mom aren't you suppose to be supporting me instead of making front of me?" I laughed

"You know I love you" she smiled as she served me some bacon and eggs

"Yum looks good" I took a bite of my bacon as she served herself and sat down in front of me.

"So has Auntie woke up?" I asked as I stuffed my face

"No she hasn't, also… if you see her at school, hoping that you will don't be surprised okay" she laughed

"Wow mom thanks a lot" I finished my food and grabbed my neon green back pack

"See you later alligator" my mom hugged me

"In awhile crocodile" I opened the door and began my walk to school.

~At School~

"Well that was a fun field trip" I said as I finally made it on campus. I walked into the school not knowing where to go or who to go to. I looked around "I guess it could be worse", I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder making me turn around.

"Hi, hello you must be the new student welcome to Sweet Amoris High School I'm Mrs. Daniels the principal of this wonderful school, our student body president, Nathaniel would be able to assist you would you like to go see him or would you like to look around the school?"

"Uh… I guess I will go see the student president?" I smiled trying to act like a good girl.

"Okay right this way Miss" she led me to the student council room then left,

I sighed "Gosh no need for you to introduce me to him or anything… Old lady's these days" I walked inside not needing to knock "Uh… Hello? I'm looking for the Student Body President?" I walked in while looking around, I then suddenly bumped into something on the ground making it fall.

"Ouch!" a voice suddenly said, I looked down finding myself staring at this Angel. He had blonde hair with these golden eyes.

"Oh My God, are you okay I am so, so sorry I should have watched where I was walking" I said as I helped him up,

"I-Its okay it was my fault I was the one who should have been paying attention, and hello I heard you were looking for The Student Body President" he said as he finally looked up to look at me, he suddenly got red and started smiling.

"Uh y-yeah I am have you seen him?" I asked making me blush.

"Well I'm Nathaniel the Student Body President, how can I help you?" he smiled

"Well the Principal told me to come here because she said you would help me with my enrollment form and yeah…"

"Oh and your name?" he asked as he turned around looking through different files

"Oh it's Anni, Anni Love" I answered embarrassed of my last name

"Cool name" he smiled as he continued to look through the files "Ah here we go Anni Love, um you seem to be missing some stuff"

"Yeah I know the principal said the same thing. So what exactly am I missing?" I tilted my head

"Oh well your enrollment form seems to be missing, the fee is $25, and a photo ID"

"Oh and where do I exactly get a photo ID?" I lean to one side my arm supporting my waist,

"Oh um…well you get it from the dollar store" he said, my mouth fell open

"What! Are you kidding me!? You mean I have to walk all the way to the dollar store then walk all the way back" I slouched, I promised myself I wouldn't be bad but this is just absurd.

"Uh well I'm not the one who makes the rules and you should do what you are told" he reasoned, _what the hell "you should do what you are told" who in the hell does he think he is trying to boss me around, that, that bit- okay calm down Anni I promised I wouldn't be bad be a good girl be a really, really good little girl okay now calm down I'll beat him up and make him eat his balls for ugh! Anni I said calm down! Man I am such a weirdo talking to myself okay just stop this right now….._ "Um Anni are you alright…uh hello?" Nathaniel waved his hand in front of my face

"Huh what" I raised my fist in the air and I accidently punched Nathaniel in the face. _Hey at least I punched him that's enough for me heh, heh, heh._ "Oh My God I am so sorry don't do that you scared me and I just well yeah um….sorry?" I tried looking at his face but he was covering it so I couldn't see.

"Ah! I-It's okay i-it was my fault I-I…. can you just get out for a minute or two maybe even longer" he said as he walked toward the fridge they had and got some ice,

"Okay I will just do that um… bye" I quickly left the Student Council room and went straight to the court yard.

"Oh My God I can't believe I just punched the Student Body President" I sat down near a tree and held my knees against my forehead. As I was thinking to myself I felt like the sun had just gone down and the moon gone up I looked up finding myself staring into the eyes of really cute guy with red hair and grayish eyes.

"Um can I help you?" I asked as I looked around

"Yeah actually you can by moving, I usually sit here, this is my spot girly" he frowned

"Are you always this nice?" I smiled

"Especially with new kids, the names Castiel" he smirked

"Anni" I replied

"So I heard you punched that idiot President" he smirked

"Ah ha yeah you heard that?" I tilted my head

"Yeah" he nodded

"Well yes it's true I was well out of the zone and well he scared me and well yeah I punched him but he had it coming I was actually happy I did because he was starting to get on my nerves"

"Nice…" he turned around and began walking away

"Hey wait…!" I shouted, he turned around and smiled which made me blush and smile.

"What?" he shouted back, I quickly ran towards him making me almost fall on top of him but I caught myself?

"That shirt reminds me of something" he leaned to one side

"Oh really? What? Does it remind you of one of your cartoons or something?" he challenged

"Get out of here, that's a famous rock band. Winged Skull" I was surprised for a moment but then again just by looking at him he looks like the type to be listening to rock.

"So Girly knows Winged Skull huh? I'm impressed I don't know many girls who listen to rock"

"Yeah I like rock sometimes I also listen to System of a Down, Disturbed, Tool, Linkin Park well I'm not sure if that's rock n' roll, oh and Paramore." He looked amazed "well I got to go I have to complete my enrollment form and stuff so see ya'" I waved good bye and turned around from afar I can hear him say something.

"Yeah see ya later Anni" I turned around but he was gone, I shrugged

"Oh well" I walked back to the Student Council Room to see if he were alright but he was gone and instead I found my enrollment form with a note, it read: Hey sorry I had to leave to go home and again it was my fault and don't worry oh and I found your enrollment form as you can see.

Sincerely,

Nathaniel

I laughed, _my gosh Nathaniel you're such a goodie-two shoes I guess you're not all that bad._ I grabbed the enrollment form and walked out the door bumping into someone making me fall back.

"Uh I'm sorry I didn't see you" I apologized

"Anni!" a joyful voice suddenly said I looked down at an adorable boy with glasses, a brown chilly bow haircut, and a green shirt with a red strip crossing it.

"Ken?" I surprisingly said, he quickly got up giving me a huge hug,

"Oh Anni I was looking all over for you! Where were you?" he continued to hug me

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked still shocked

"Well I found out you were moving schools so I moved schools so you wouldn't be lonely and well because I would miss you" he blushed

"Aw how sweet and thanks for caring about me but I think I would be okay oh also you wouldn't happen to have any money for my enrollment form now would you?" I asked

"Oh you poor sweet thing here you go I had to do the same too" he smiled his adorable smile

"Thank you so much now all I have to do is go get my Photo ID and then I will be done with all this crap" I walked away and from afar I heard Ken say bye and so I waved him goodbye.

~At the Dollar Shop~

I walked to the cash register and rang the bell, ***ring*** ***ring***

"Yes ma'am how can I help you?" he asked politely

"Well you wouldn't happen to know where I would get my Photo ID at now would you?" I asked he then pointed to the photo booth and told me that's where I would get it. I walked over there noticing I had to pay $10 dollars "What the hell?" I accidently shouted

"Is there a problem ma'am?" he asked

"Uh no not at all" I said, I finally paid with a 10 dollar bill and got in the booth. "Okay so do I just make a silly face or something" I laughed, the timer had gone on and in 3 seconds it took the picture. I finally got it and I really looked good in it.

~At School~

I finally made it back in time well actually I had time but eh…. Walking through the hallways wondering who I should give this too I ran into a girl with orange hair and blue eyes

"Oh hello" I waved

"Hi, you must be the new girl I've hear about, hi I'm Iris" she held out her hand, I thought _I don't really do handshakes but I'm trying to become a new person. _I held out my hand.

"Hi I'm Anni it's nice to meet you" I smiled. I walked out of the door running into another bunch of girls.

"Oh hel-"I had gotten pushed by this girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Move it new girl, ha looks like we didn't get lucky this year girls don't you think?" they all started laughing and walked away but then stopped "Oh yeah stay away from Nathaniel okay" she continued to walk away I then jogged to them and grabbed her arm so she can stop.

"Who do you think you are telling me who I should or should not hang around with?" I then let go of her and looked at her straight in the eye "now you listen to me okay don't ever talk to me like that okay" I turned around and walked away happy for what I've done. _I feel much better_ I thought. I walked through the halls finally found the Principal,

"Hello Miss have you gotten all your stuff?" she said joyfully

"Um yes I have um here" I gave her my Photo ID, enrollment form, and the $25 dollar fee

"Oh can you go find a paperclip I don't seem to have one on me" she said sweetly

"Yeah okay" I walked through classrooms not knowing where to go suddenly my Auntie appeared making me jump back. "A-Auntie w-what are you doing here and what's up with the fairy costume?"

"Oh my dear here's $20 bucks and a ring as my gift to you for your first day of school." She spins around with her wand waving it back and forth sparkles falling out of it.

"Um Auntie are you drunk again?" I raised my eye brows

"Nooooo why would you say that?" she ran down the hall

"Wait! Auntie!" but she was already gone I mean I would have chased her but I have more important things to do. I walked into Classroom A and finally found the paperclip. "I finally found you, you little devil. I've been looking for you!"

"Who are you talking to?" a manly voice suddenly approached me

"Ah! You scared me you!" I turned around it was Castiel who was laughing probably thinking I'm weird.

"Hah hah you're weird" he smirked

"Well I've just gone crazy I guess have you seen the old lady anywhere I'm looking for her I finally found the paperclip so I can complete my enrollment stuff and all." I walked towards the door.

"No I haven't" he walked out of the classroom and I followed him until I found the principal

"Oh I was looking for you!" I said cheerfully, I noticed Castiel had left so it was just us two. "Well here is the paper clip now I can go home right?"

"Yes and thank you have a good day" I walked towards the door but someone was shouting my name from afar.

"Hey Anni, wait up!" it was Castiel and of course he was taking his time to walk towards me so I walked towards him.

"What is it?" I smiled

"I wanna show you something" he grabbed my hand and brought me to a door and opened it.

"Oh come on stairs!" I frowned

"Oh come on stop whining watch it's going to be worth it once you get up there"

"Up where?" I tilted my head,

"You'll see" he smirked, we walked up the stairs until we reached a door, Castiel had some keys and opened the door with those very keys. In came a huge gush of wind thrown in my face I nearly fell back but Castiel had caught me on time.

"Thanks" he let me go through the door first making me pleased after I looked at him I saw the most gorgeous view I had ever seen. Okay I lied, not the most but it was good.

"Wow! It's amazing!" my eyes were sparkling, from the corner of my eye I can see Castiel staring at me smiling so I tried not making eye contact with him so I won't have to make things awkward.

"I'm guessing you stole the keys to the roof?" I smiled

"Yep" he looked at the view

"Nice…" we stood there for a moment then went back down stairs. "Thanks that was really cool"

"No problem, hey I got to go um guess we'll see each other again" he left, I watched as he walked through the parking lot to this black motorcycle he got on it and put this white helmet on and drove off.

"Wow he has a motorcycle too my gosh he's hot" I smiled, for a second I was day dreaming but thanks to Ken I got back to reality.

"Hey Anni"

"Oh hey Ken what's up?" I waved

"Oh I was wondering if you would like to come with me to look around the school?" he blushed, it was so adorable.

"Yeah sure why not" I followed Ken and we looked all over the school but ended up getting lost.

"Well I think we're lost" Ken said as he sat down

"We can't be lost" I said as I sat down next to him

"Want a chocolate cookie?" he asked

"Sure, I love eating these" we sat there as we shared Ken's snack and talked and talked until someone found us.

"Phew we got out of that one" I laughed

"Yeah well I have to go my rides here would you like me to give you a ride Anni?"

"No its okay I'll walk home thanks anyway"

"Okay be careful bye Anni" he waved good bye and got in the car

"Oh Ken" I walked down the sidewalk passing different shops and grocery stores, I then saw Nathaniel enter the library.

"Nathaniel?" I said to myself, I walked towards the Library and went inside searching through each ally.

"Anni what are you doing here?" I turned around and found Nathaniel behind me with a black eye

"Oh I was looking for this type of book yeah" I lied

"Oh really what book?" he asked "maybe I can help you look for it?"

"Oh it's uh its called well I think it's called oh it's called Divergent yeah" I finally thought of a random book, we looked around for it but couldn't find it, I suggested asking the librarian but he wanted to look for it himself. He found a couple of books but they weren't it.

"Oh well someone might be reading it, sorry bought that" he shrugged

"Yeah maybe." I lied because I was the one who checked it out after we stopped looking for my book he sat down and began reading these crime novels.

"Are those interesting?" I asked sitting next to him

"Y-yeah they are I like crime novels they're my favorite" he smiled,

"I can see that" I laughed so did he. After we talked a little the library was about to close so we left together he offered to walk me home but I declined.

"No thanks I'll be okay so um I guess see you later bye…" I walked away having this feeling that he's looking at me from behind but I decided not to look instead I walked a little faster. Minutes later I finally made it to the park which leads to my house, I thought as I walked through the park. _I feel like this year is going to be an awesome year a new high school life, sounds good._ I finally made it home opening the door I found the house to be quite lonely so I filled it in with joy. I made myself a peanut butter & jelly sandwich and went straight to my room, "good thing I don't have homework because I don't feel like doing it" I laughed, I changed into my PJs and pulled the covers over me making my eyes heavy and silently I fell asleep, "What a long day" I yawned.


	2. Chapter 2 High School Clubs & Fights

**Chapter 2**

**High School Clubs & Fights**

It's been a month since I've been here at Sweet Amoris High, yep things been well working out really well. Although I've been getting into trouble lately which I promised myself that I wouldn't like seriously I'm so tired of trying to be a goodie-two shoes heck might as well start acting like Nathaniel that know it all. Right now I was in the principal's office waiting while Mrs. Daniels called my parents because I had gotten in a fight with Amber which by the way I was winning, besides she started it an yet I get blamed.

"Yes she got in another fight, another one! This is the fourth time she's been in one and this better be the last she is going to be suspended for the whole week doing community service!" she shouted as she threw the phone across the room making it hit the wall."You! Get up right now and get out of my OFFICE!" she shouted, I quickly ran out laughing.

"If she keeps yelling like that she's gonna have a heart attack" I walked down the hallway thinking what I should do next, "It's already been a month and yet I'm getting suspended man I need to really… stop this bullshit ugh! If only Ken was here!" I said to myself as I plopped down on the lockers.

"Hi Anni!" a joyful voice said above me. I looked up

"Kenny!" I jumped up to hug him "Yay! You're here I haven't seen you all day!" I hugged his legs as he just stood there blushing.

"Well I'm here now" he squatted down

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked smiling

"S-sure!" we got up and walked around the school while I told him about me getting suspended and all. When I'm around Ken I act like a good person and well when I'm not I seem to get myself into some trouble. At our old school I used always get into fights because every time someone bullied Ken he comes crying to me I used to hate it but then I got to know him and he started taking a liking to me and that's when we became friends. I always had his back but he was still annoying, we walked and talked all the way to the court yard. Castiel was lying down under the shaded tree I automatically blushed as soon as I saw him.

"Um Anni?" Ken questioned, I ignored him as I watched Castiel rest "Anni? What are you staring at? Anni?" I quickly blinked and look at Ken.

"W-what? Oh I wasn't looking at anything I was just uh… thinking" I said while I rubbed my head, I stepped back falling onto someone from behind me. "Ah!" I turned around face to face to a red shirt with the Winged Skull insignia; I looked up only inches away from Castiel lips "Ah!" I quickly jumped back falling on top of Ken who fell on the floor with me on top. "C-Castiel you scared me!" I immediately said.

"You don't say" as he looked down at me and Ken, he laughed at us. "Ya look comfortable" he smirked. I looked behind me seeing that I was sitting on Ken.

"Oh uh… Sorry" I quickly got up helping him up, and then turned back around to Castiel. "So what brought you over here?" I asked as Ken stood behind me.

"Well I was taking a nap but someone was being loud" he frowned

"Oh is that what you were looking at over there by the tree?" Ken suddenly said, my heart had stopped I turned around facing Ken who was smiling.

"No I wasn't Ken I was uh… I was uh…. Looking at the nice blue sky!" I quickly said, in the background I can hear Castiel chuckle "What are you laughing at!" I mean mugged him

He laughed "wow are you trying to mean mug me?"

"N-no!" I said my face red

"Sure…" he turned around and walked away

"Jerk" I smiled, I turned around to Ken who was just watching us well I mean me.

"Y-you like him don't you?" he sadly said

"W-what Nooooo!" I said as I grabbed Ken's hand and walked inside the school, we went our separate ways and went off to class. A half an hour later I walked out of Classroom A and ran into the principal hopefully she isn't mad anymore.

"Oh Miss Love you are still going to be suspended next week doing community service but right now what club would you like to do the Basket Ball Club or the Gardening Club" she sweetly said, I thought for a moment _Basket Ball or Gardening I do like planting but I love shooting more! _

"I would Love to be in the Basket Ball Club please!" I smiled

"Okay Basket Ball Club it is then how bout you go there right now and helps them out okay I have to run bye" she quickly walked down the hallway and turned to the left corner. I walked down the hallway but then stopped, _wait! Where is the Basket Ball Club at?_ I stopped and thought, I ran to the Student Council Room and found Nathaniel

"Hey Nathaniel you wouldn't happen to know where the Basket Ball Club is at now would you?" I asked

"Um No I don't maybe you should ask Castiel he's in the Basket Ball Club" he turned around continuing his work.

"Okay then" I quickly ran to the courtyard I looked for Castiel but I couldn't find him "Ugh! Stupid Castiel where are you at?!"

"Hey Anni" Ken said

"Oh hey you! Do you know where the Basket Ball Club is at?" I asked him

"Oh you're in the Basket Ball Club?"

"Yeah are you in it too?"

"No" he said sadly "I'm in the Gardening Club maybe I should change!" he smiled

"Oh no gardening suits you and you like plants?"

"Yeah I love them" he smiled I looked around and finally found Castiel walking through the courtyard. _Castiel!_

"Look Ken I'd love to talk to you more but I have to ask Castiel something so TTYL" I quickly said but Ken looked confused "It means Talk To You Later now I got to go"

"Oh okay TTYL" he laughed "Ah ha TT…YL" he chuckled, I rolled my eyes and ran to Castiel grabbing his arm

"W-wait! Do you know where the Basket Ball Club is at Nat told me you were in it" I asked

"Oh so Nathaniel has a nickname are ya dating or something?" he frowned

"What! No not at all! Me with him! No just no!" I shouted

"Okay no need to get all excited!" he teased

"I'm not getting excited!" I rolled my eyes "So do you or do you not know where the freakin' Basket Ball Club is it?" I impatiently asked,

He smiled "maybe."

"Or maybe not….?" I challenged

"Yeah I know where it is but what do I get out of it by showing you where it is?" he smirked

"The pleasure of my company" I laughed

"Aw is that all…" he tilted his head

"Fuck yeah" I leaned "so are you or not?"

"Yeah okay just give me a second I have to do something"

"A second already passed" I smirked, he shook his head smiling

"Okay an hour"

"What! That's too long!" my mouth was open

"Okay just give me a minute or two okay" he walked away, I shook my head _oh Castiel you're such a flirt_ I thought, walking who knows where I decided to go back to the courtyard and there a Castiel was waiting."I almost didn't wait, come on it's this way you know if you at least tried you would have found it"

"Whatever" we walked inside the gymnasium and we stopped

"So do you know what to do?" he asked his arms crossed

"Uh no…" I said dumbly

"Wow the schools no help okay listen carefully I'm only gonna repeat this once the guys in the basket ball club always leave the basketballs all over the place so why don't you go get them there are five of them okay" he explained

"Are you telling me or asking me?"

"Telling now get a move on!" he smirked, I left the gymnasium and found three of them in the courtyard, one in the hallway, and one in Classroom A. I quickly ran to the gymnasium but then I tripped making the balls bounce around.

"Ugh! Stupid balls!" I shouted

"Ah ha that's what she said" Castiel came up from behind me as he watched me from above "need help?"

"Yeah I do so can you help me?" I asked getting up

"No"

"What?" I asked

"No" he smirked

"But you just asked if I needed help?"

"Yeah but I never said I would help you?" he laughed

"Jerk." I started to collect the ball and finally got all of them but then tripped again making Castiel laugh "Oh aren't you enjoying this"

"Ah ha yep" he laughed as he grabbed a ball "here" he handed me the ball

"Thanks, so you're going to help me?"

"No you forgot the magic word" he stood there waiting, I sighed

"Please…Can you help me Please!" I rolled my eyes

"Sure why not" he grabbed three balls while I grabbed two "there we go now if you don't mind I have to go" he quickly left.

~In the Hallway~

I walked down the hallway relieved that I was done with that stupid job I sat down against the locker thinking to myself.

"Uh Anni" a voice said from above me

"Nathaniel?" I looked up

"Um can you get up for a minute or two I need to tell you something?" he said as I got up he handed me this paper that needed a signature.

"Oh is this for my community service for next week?" I looked at the paper

"What? No I need you to give this to Castiel?" he asked

"Why? Why can't you do it yourself and for what?"

"Well since me and him don't really get along I thought if you give it to him okay and he needs to sign it" he explained

"Oh and why does he need to sign it?" I asked

"Gosh you ask so many questions" he held his hand to his face

"Well I'm curious" I leaned to the side

"Well since he doesn't live with his parents because they travel a lot he lives alone and he needs to sign this from his absences"

"Oh I didn't know that" I felt bad for him I bet he feels lonely.

"Yeah so please get that signed and give it to me afterwards okay" he left and went back to the Student Council Room. Me looking for Castiel I found him lying down with his arms behind his head.

"What do you want?" he asked as I stood there looking down at him.

"I see you're skipping class again and I need you to sign this" I bent down and handed him the note.

"Ah ha funny and I have nothing to say to that" he smirked

"But Nat told me to give this to you to sign this" I insisted

"I said no now you go give that to him and tell him to come and do it himself instead of sending someone like you" he turned around

"'Someone like me"? What's that suppose to mean?" I turned around stomping all the way to Nathaniel

"Look why don't you do it yourself okay he's being a jerk" I crossed my arms

"Please do it for me" he begged

"Uh no how bout you give me $20 bucks then I'll do it" I smiled

"W-what? No!" he thought, "okay fine but you better do it" he handed me the twenty bucks

"Nice doin' business with ya" I walked away laughing towards Castiel

"What now! You're starting to get annoying" he frowned

"Look just sign this and well I don't know just sign this" I demanded

"No! Go away! He just wants me to sign it so I can get expelled!" he shook his head

"What? Really I don't want you to get expelled you know what forget it I'll just give it back to him" I smiled

"Thanks you're not that bad after all for a second I thought you've changed" he smiled

"Oh well I-I'll go give this to him" I quickly walked back to Nathaniel and gave him the note "look here is your note I changed my mind I don't want to do it" I quickly left before he could start lecturing me.

"Anni!" Nathaniel shouted

"Oh Shit!" I quickly ran to Castiel and hid behind the tree

"What are you doing?" he asked as he stood up

"Hiding from Nathaniel you see I blackmailed him he gave me $20 bucks in order for me to get you to sign the note so yeah" I explained and he started laughing

"You crack me up you know"

"Really?" I questioned

"Yeah, oh here comes trouble"

"Castiel!" Nathaniel shouted as he rushed towards him, Castiel Stood up waiting for him to come

"What do you want?!" Castiel took a step

"Tell your little girlfriend to give me my $20 bucks back and you need to sign this absent note now!" he demanded

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do!" he shouted, I thought _this isn't going to be good!_ Castiel grabbed Nathaniel by the shirt while Nathaniel grabbed Castiel's arm.

"You need to accept your responsibilities" Nathaniel shouted as he looked at Castiel straight in the eye

"You need to mind your own business and let the principal deal with that crap" Castiel raised his fist and was about to punch Nathaniel

"Castiel wait!" I shouted as I ran towards them and grabbed his fist "No Castiel don't you're just going to get into more trouble! It's not worth it!" I shouted

"Mind your own business" he shouted

"This IS my business I'm the one that made ya fight!" they both looked at me "I'm sorry I'm just a trouble maker and I know I'm annoying and is just a delinquent but I'm trying to change but, but, I-I just, just don't fight please…" tears weld up in my eyes, one by one hot warm water went down my cheeks and onto the ground. Everything went quiet and Castiel let go of Nathaniel and walked towards me so did Nathaniel.

"I'm sorry Anni" Nathaniel apologized as he stood in front of me "It wasn't your fault really it was mine I should have done it myself instead of getting you caught up in this" Nathaniel left passing by Castiel who just stood there looking at him in the eye.

"One day" Castiel said as Nathaniel walked towards the school

"No!" I demanded, Castiel look at me. "No more fighting for now okay"

"Speak for yourself getting into fights on your first month of school" he smirked

"Whatever" I wiped my eyes, and walked away

"Wait!" he shouted, and I stopped

"What?" I asked as he stood beside me

"Let's go" he said as he grabbed my arm

"W-where?" I said automatically

"To your place" he said as we walked out of campus

"W-what!?" I said as he walked, me and Castiel walked without saying a word a couple of minutes later we stopped in front of my house and just stood there

"Um so… uh see ya" I quickly said as I opened the gate

"Yeah uh see ya" he walked in the gate too

"W-what are you doing?" I asked

"Going home I live here too" he said still walking

"W-what? How did you know I lived here?" I asked catching up to him

"Because I saw you moved in you live almost next door to me, almost" he smirked

"What? Really?" I thought _me living in the same place with Castiel I wonder what his parents look like oh wait he lives by himself, too bad. _I walked towards my apartment door watching as Castiel walked to his he turned towards me

"Am I that attractive" he smirked, I nodded without thinking and then realized what I did

"Uh I mean uh… I…. "I quickly got my keys and tried unlocking the door but couldn't find the right one from the corner of my eye I can see Castiel smiling leaning against his door watching me, I turned towards him "what!?"

"Oh nothing just watching something hilarious" he smirked, I rolled my eyes and finally unlocked the door and quickly ran inside closing the door behind me, and sat down on the floor

"Phew that was close" I said as I got up and walked upstairs to my room, I took of my bra and put on my white tank-top with some green booty short boxers, I walked around my room thinking what I should do, I went down stairs to make myself a snack but I heard something. I quickly got a bat and stood by the stairs slowly walking towards the kitchen finding someone digging in the fridge. "Kya" I quickly swung the bat at the intruder but he suddenly turned around and grabbed me, hugging me. "Let go of me! Stranger Danger!" I shouted while the intruder picked me up and dropped me on the couch, I kept my eyes closed thinking he was going to rape me but then it took too long I opened one eye and saw a hot guy with red hair."C-Castiel!?" I shouted he smiled. I was lying down on the couch while he was on top of me holding me down "w-what are you doing here?"

"Oh I decided to come and visit but all of a sudden someone comes and tackles me but ends up getting tackled herself" he smirked as he checked me out. "Nice apartment" he smiled, getting off of me.

"Whatever" I got up and walked to the fridge getting an apple.

"Wow those shorts fit you nicely" he smiled as he walked towards me

"Pervert!" I shouted my face red "I'm going to go change"

"Oh come one you should be proud!" he laughed

"Shut up! Pervert!" I said as I walked up the stairs from behind me I can hear him run up the stairs "Why are you following me?" I asked

"Because I don't want to stay down here all alone" he smiled

"Fine" we walked to my room and closed the door behind us, he jumped on my bed and made himself comfortable. I shook my head as I watched him rest. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Yeah wanna join?" he smiled, my face went red.

"You know you're different at school"

"It's cause I'm at your house and its fun to tease you" he chuckled, I sat down on my beanbag chair while Castiel slept on my bed. Minutes later I heard the keys to the front door jangle I quickly got up and shook Castiel.

"Castiel wake up you have to leave like now! Can you go through the window" I kept on shaking him but he pulled my arm making me fall on top of him "Castiel" I shouted quietly my face getting red, he then turned with me in his arms. Us face to face he smiled.

"Ah ha look at your face it's as red as my hair" he laughed

"Ugh! Come on let go of me you need to go right now my mom is here" I tried getting away but he was too strong

"So what let her see us" he laughed, he pulled me closer to him I can tell he worked out by the way his arms and stomach feel gosh he was muscular it made my face get even hotter and redder

"Castiel please!" I said as I looked at him in the eye, it's as if he's looking right through me with his beautiful grayish eyes. I wanted to kiss him it was like a dream come true. I shook my head "Castiel you need to go now!" he sighed

"Fine, I was just having fun" he let go of me and got up walking towards the window and opened it, he went through it and then turned facing me "oh and one more thing"

"What?" I slouched

"Did you forget to put a bra on?" he smirked

"What!?" I touched my chest "Oh shit! You Pervert!" I through a pillow at him and he laughed while he caught the pillow.

"Thanks for the pillow" he climbed to his balcony and opened his window and climbed in his apartment.

"Ugh! Castiel" I yelled outside of the window, the door opened behind me and in came my mother.

"What is all this noise in here and who is Castiel?" my mom shouted

"Oh um Castiel yeah he's a friend" I smiled

"Whatever" she closed the door behind her and I walked to my bed and laid on it, I smelled the covers. "His scent is still on here" I recalled the moment we just had, "Oh Castiel" I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
